Sello
by Nirumi
Summary: Ambos pudieron seguir juntos y el destino volvió a unirlos en un lugar lejano a todas las guerras y sufrimientos, aunque ahora no sepan. SasuNaru. Regalo para Analili one-san y jinjuriki del jubi one-chan.


**Sello**

La suave brisa de primavera hacia que los pétalos de cerezo descendieran lentamente dándole un aire mágico al jardín de la gran mansión estilo oriental. Un joven rubio se encontraba sentado observando aquel panorama sin realmente verlo. Vestía una yukata color azul rey con diseños de pétalos en dorados junto con un obi del mismo color, sus cabellos rubios eran mecidos juguetonamente por la brisa, además era poseedor de unos ojos color azul que se asemejaba al mismísimo cielo. Hace mucho tiempo que habían dejado de brillar con la misma intensidad e inocencia de antaño.

Llevo su mano derecha hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuello, paso sus yemas por un símbolo que en él se encontraba, el símbolo de su destino impreso en su cuello, al cual ya se había resignado el mismo día en que apareció.

-**Naruto-sama, su esposo lo requiere en su habitación**- una de las sirvientas de la mansión hizo acto de presencia vistiendo un sencillo kimono gris.

-**arigato, iré inmediatamente**- respondió sin mirarla

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia antes de alejarse dejando al rubio solo, luego de unos momento más se levanto y camino hacia su habitación con elegancia. Una elegancia la cual tuvo que aprender forzosamente gracias a su amo. Por que eso era, su amo, al aquello que lo obligo a contraer matrimonio con el, el que sello su destino sin derecho a querer cambiarlo, ni siquiera a intentarlo, todo por aquel sello el cual el mismo se dejo poner para proteger a sus amigos y a las persona que queria.

Llego sin darse cuenta a la habitación, toco levemente la puerta para luego abrirla dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros mas alto que el, vestido con el traje shinobi con el símbolo de Otogakure en su brazo izquierdo, y sobre la ropa una capa blanca con letras moradas que tenia escrito Oto en su parte posterior, este sonrío con prepotencia a la llegada del menor.

-**Me** **encanta cuando te pones esa yukata, te hace ver hermoso, mas de lo habitual**- hablo sensualmente mientras posaba su vista en los ojos del menor.

-**arigato…para que me solicita**

-**te he dicho muchas veces que me tutes, no me gusta que me hables de ese modo me hace sentir como…**

-**si fuese mi amo, pues déjeme decirle que así es**.

-**¡Naruto!-** elevo la voz haciendo que el menor se tensara y cerrara los ojos en reflejo- **Naruto…mi Naruto…mi hermoso Naruto, ¿que tengo que hacer para que me ames como yo a ti?**- se acerco al rubio y lo abrazo.

-**no puedes hacer nada, hace mucho tiempo te ame pero tu mismo lograste que ese amor se acaba y desapareciera de mi sin dejar rastro**- ante esto el azabache se separo tomándolo de los hombros con fuerza lastimando al pequeño- **ahh**- se quejo

-**¡aun lo amas verdad!, ¡aun amas a ese bastardo a pesar que se caso con otro!-** le grito zarandeándolo

**-¡No abría pasado si no hubieses echo esto!, ¡me ataste a ti!...y ni siquiera tuve elección-**bajo la mirada

**-si la tuviste Naruto y te decidiste por mi**

**-¡Mentira!**- lagrimas descendían por sus ojos, siempre terminaba llorando cuando discutía con su amo- **si me negaba los abrías matado a todos, no podía permitir eso- **se soltó del agarre del mayor y se dejo caer al suelo mientras cubría con sus manos su rostro**- no es justo**

-**la vida no es justa mi pequeño**- se arrodillo junto a él y lo volvió a abrazar mientras besaba sus cabellos- **tu eres mío y nada va cambiarlo…**

-**maldito**- una sonora bofetada impacto el rostro del menor

- **mira lo que me has hecho hacer**- dijo para luego besar de manera cariñosa la mejilla sonrosada por el golpe

-**lo has hecho tu, no me culpes**

**-tu tienes la culpa Naru, si dejases de pensar en él y lo hicieras en mi todo seria mucho mejor**- beso sus labios para callar cualquier otro intento de protesta.

Movía sus labios con maestría, le encantaba ese sabor aditivo que tenia el rubio lastima que este nunca le respondiera, eso seria maravilloso. Paso su lengua por la orilla de los labios para que el otro los abriese, cosa que funciono dejándolo pasar…probó todo ese húmedo interior a la vez que estrechaba más entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo. Se separo lentamente dejando un hilo de saliva que se corto en cuanto se levanto tenia una reunión dentro de unos diez minutos y si seguía terminaría teniendo sexo con él.

-**Debes descansar, a la noche saldremos a cenar así que estate listo para las nueve de la noche **- dijo mientras lo tomaba al estilo nupcial y lo depositaba en la cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda color rojo vino- **mande a que te trajeran una nueva yukata que se que te quedara muy bien, yo mismo la elegí de la mande a hacer.**

**-no quiero salir-** protesto

**-tienes que hacerlo, es una cena con el señor feudal del país del agua y su esposa. Es para entablar relaciones antes de que se firme la alianza…no querrás que tengamos una guerra ¿o si?-** menciono esto ya que sabia la debilidad del rubio con este tema, él no soportaba que se derramara sangre y mucho menos le gustaba que hubiesen guerras en donde la cantidad de esta era mayor

**-esta bien, estaré… listo**- se rindió, no le gustaban las guerras pero sabia que aunque se negase tendría que ir de todas formas

**-bien, ahora duerme un rato, necesitas descansar**- beso sus labios, le miro directamente a los ojos cambiando la tonalidad de sus ojos negros a rojo sangre, el sharingan

**-Sasuke…**-susurro antes de caer dormido

**-"Cuanto tiempo mas Naru…"**

Salio de la habitación y camino por los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha siendo reverenciado por cada sirviente que apareciese, no solo por sus grandes riquezas sin no por ser el flamante Nadaime Otokage. Había logrado sacar a ese país de la depresión en que lo había sumergido Orochimaru años atrás. Con políticas excepcionales y gran carisma logro la confianza de Feudales y Kages de diferentes aldeas siendo Kumogakure la mas importante de sus alianzas. Muchos lo aclamaban por todas partes, tenía un esposo con el que todos quisieran estar y a sus veinticinco años podía decirse que tenía una vida perfecta…que gran mentira.

Dos años atrás

_Uchiha Sasuke había eliminado a Uchiha Madara en su última batalla, con gran esfuerzo logró termina con la vida de aquel que le trajo la desgracia. Ahora había logrado su propósito en la vida y no le quedaba nada._

_Durante meses eludió a los anbus de Konoha y Suna, sabía perfectamente que si lo encontraban seria su fin y por alguna razón sentía que aun le faltaba algo por cumplir, no podía morir aun._

_Así fue como volvió a Otogakure para reconstruirla desde sus cimientos como el nuevo Otokage, del mismo modo logro poder militar cuando shinobis de diferentes aldeas habían escuchado de su regreso ofreciéndole el apoyo necesario. Después de todo la fama de Sasuke como el shinobi que logro acabar con Akatsuki se había expandido hasta el ultimo rincón de las aldeas ocultas y preferían ser sus aliados que sus enemigos._

_Volvieron a pasar unos cuantos meses en los cuales la aldea de había estabilizado, junto con esa estabilidad llegaron muchas ofertas de alianza y como el líder de la aldea tenia que asistir a numerosas reuniones, muchas fuera de las murallas de Oto._

_Ese día se dirigía a una de esas reuniones, el señor feudal de el Kumogakure quería formar una alianza con la villa. Junto con él iban sus guardias rodeándolo para protegerlo, saltando de árbol en árbol como todo shinobi._

_Estaban por llegar a su destino cuando el ruido de una explosión detuvo a todo el grupo, el ruido de armas chocando entre si lo siguió y estaban dispuesto a seguir su camino si no hubiese sido por la repentina curiosidad del Otokage, la bendita curiosidad que nunca lo dominaba estaba llevando sus pasos hacia el lugar de la explosión y pese a que su equipo le dijo repetidas veces que se detuviera y lo dejase pasar el siguió._

_**-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!**_

_El grito proveniente desde el lugar de la pelea lo sorprendió, esa técnica la había visto durante mucho tiempo para saber de qué se trataba y la voz quien lo pronuncio le era conocida…era Naruto._

_El dobe se encontraba cerca, no mas de unos cuanto metros lo separaban de él, su corazón comenzó a latir exageradamente, eso era… ¡eso era!, el porque aun no quería morir, el porque de que quisiese estar vivo era eso… Naruto._

_Los ruidos de la batalla acallaron dando a entender que había concluido, debía apresurarse antes de que se fuese, era más que obvio que su rubio y con quien quiera que estuviese habían ganado la batalla…un momento dijo ¿"su rubio"?...si definitivamente había dicho eso, o mejor dicho pensado. Volvió a apresurar su paso y antes de apareciera como si nada se decidió por esconderse entre la hierba no sin antes dar la señal para que su equipo se quedase atrás, aun no quería ser descubierto._

_**-¡bien! Tenemos el pergamino**__- la voz del rubio volvió a llegar a sus oídos como una caricia y sin evitarlo sonrío bobamente, oculto su presencia y se acerco mas al lugar._

_**- ¿realmente tenias que saltar sobre ellos?**__- la voz chillona provoco que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, sin duda era Sakura_

_**-Pero resulto muy bien ¿no crees Sakura-fea?-**__ ante esta nueva voz se escabullo entre unos arbustos para poder ver al fin a su rubio. Tan hermoso como siempre si no era más. Tambien diviso a la pelirrosa chillona y a su copia barata, Sai si no mal recordaba, quien se acercaba cada vez más al rubio. __**-Pero creo que merezco una recompensa por haberte cubierto la espalda ¿ne, zorrito?**_

_¿Zorrito?, quien se creía él. Tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no salir de su escondite y eliminar a su copia cosa que casi ocurre cuando de improvisto el ambu se acerco al rubio, lo tomo por su delgada cintura y lo beso…y para colmo e lrubio le respondió posando ambos brazos por sobre el cuello para atraerlo mas. _

_Pulverizo una roca que, para desgracia de la misma, estaba junto a él evitando así ir al grupo de Konoha, volvió a su grupo y reanudando su viaje a Kumogakure_

_Luego de eso envío espías a Konoha para averiguar todo lo posible sobre lo ocurrido desde que lo vio por última vez poco antes de vencer a Madara. Un mes después el informe detallado con la vida del rubio llego a su escritorio y dejando todo de lado comenzó a leer._

_Al parecer su rubio se había convertido en jounin hace poco más de un año, sonrío sabia que el rubio lo lograría sin mucho esfuerzo, continúo leyendo. Líder de su propio equipo de jounins elite y propuesto para ambu por el concejo variadas veces pero por alguna razón se negaba a ello, algo raro pero no le dio importancia. "Prontamente a contraer nupcias…" Abrió sus ojos de sobre manera y volvió a leer por si se había equivocado por desgracia volvió a ver lo mismo y no tuvo que seguir para saber que era su copia con quien se casaría…a menos que lo impidiera._

_Elaboro un plan rápido, sencillo y sin fallas para traer al rubio consigo y para siempre._

_Movió influencias para que llegase a Konoha una misión, falsa por supuesto, desde una pequeña villa alejada de Otogakure en donde se especificara que el equipo debía asistir Hatake Kakashi, por consecuente en el mismo grupo irían Sakura, Sai y su Naruto. Obviamente creerían que era una trampa pero el benéfico que creerían que era para Kakashi y no para Naruto. Días después el equipo Kakashi salio de la aldea de Konoha hacia su misión sin sospechar con quien se encontrarían._

_Jugo, Karin y Siguestu esperaron a que su líder les diera la señal para activar la trampa, se encontraban en algún lugar cercano a las frontera del país del fuego con la frontera del país de la roca, se pusieron alerta cuando divisaron al equipo de Konoha acercase._

_A la señal del Otokage las manos de los integrantes del equipo Taka se movieron a gran velocidad y antes de que se diesen cuenta el equipo Kakashi se encontraba encerrado dentro de una cúpula de energía, por un acto de reflejo Sakura, Sai y Naruto se pusieron en guardia alrededor del mayor con kunai en mano._

_-__**creo que defienden a la persona equivocada**__ - la perversa voz del portador del sharingan se hizo presente haciendo que los shinobis de Konoha se volteasen al lugar de donde provenía con la sorpresa pintada en sus rostros._

_Sasuke Uchiha rio cruelmente ante la expresión de los de la hoja._

_**-ahora a lo nuestro…**_

Con tal de que no matase a sus amigos y prometiese no dañar a alguien de Konoha por el resto de sus días el portador del Kyubi se entrego voluntariamente al Nadaime Otokage, sellando así su destino.

Así pasaron dos años, dos años de mentiras ante un pueblo que creía en una felicidad falsa por parte de su líder, por que pese a todo el Otokage no era feliz, no con sus sentimientos no correspondidos por parte del rubio oji-azul… o eso creía.

Tarde esa noche, ya arreglado para su cena formal, nuestro rubio reflexionaba, una vez más, sobre su vida

Era verdad, nunca amo a Sai. Solo era un medio para olvidarse del vengador y tristemente el anbu lo sabía, por la misma razón Naruto no se sentía triste de que se hubiese casado con Gaara, porque quería que su amigo fuese feliz y no debía atarlo a una mentira.

Suspiro, también era verdad que aun amaba a Sasuke. Lo amaba desde que lo salvo en el país de las olas, amaba su forma de ser, sus expresiones, sus ojos, amaba hasta la forma en que fruncía el seño cuando se comía los pimientos que cocinaba.

Pero también era verdad que no era capaz de corresponderle…no cuando por medio de manipulaciones lo ato a él, no cuando lo privo de todo lo que quería por dos años y contando…no cuando sabía perfectamente que se revolcaba con cada mujer u hombre bien parecido que se encontraba…no cuando lo hacía sufrir de esta manera.

Las interminables lágrimas una vez más fluían, tal vez él no tenía derecho a ser feliz

…

**-Naruto, ¿está listo para…?-** las palabras del azabache se cortaron cuando diviso a su rubio esposo desmallado en medio de la habitación- **¡Naruto!**- en un segundo se situó cerca de él comprobando que estuviese vivo- **Naru…contesta**- al ver la nula respuesta del rubio lo situó en la cama y por medio de gritos ordeno que trajesen a un medic-nin para que lo revisara.

**-Naruto-sama, no está bien Otokage-sama**- el hombre de edad avanzada, Tochiro, explicaba la situación.

**-¿Qué es lo que tiene?**

**-Naruto-sama, no tiene ningún problema físico, sino más bien…psicológico**- ante la cara interrogante del portador del sharingan continuo**- Naruto-sama está enfermo de tristeza, mi señor…Una enfermedad que rara vez puede ser curada**.

Después de la partida del medic-nin, Sasuke se sentó junto a la cama donde reposaba el rubio aun dormido, con delicadeza tomo la mano que estaba a su alcance y lloro sobre ella...lloro como cuando era pequeño y perdió a toda su familia, porque aunque Naruto estuviese muriendo por su culpa, el no dejaría que se alejase de su lado y cuando lo inviable pasase, el se iría con él.

Meses después a Konoha llego una sencilla carta escrita por la letra del Sadaime Otokage invitando a la Hokage y a su comitiva a asistir al funeral de Sasuke Uchiha y al de Naruto Uzumaki de Uchiha.

**-oye dobe y ese tatuaje-** un niño de unos siete años, de cabellos negros señalaba el símbolo en el cuello de su amigo

-**no me digas dobe, ¡teme!-** contesto ofendido el chibi rubio de seis años, llevando su manita al lugar señalado- y **no es un tatuaje, oka-san dice que nací con él.-** termino con un puchero

**-pues es bonito**

**-¿enserio?, ¿no te parece raro?**

**-no, de hecho me parece familiar**

**-pues qué raro Sasu… ¡ya se!-** tomo las manitos pálidas del otro niño y las llevo hasta su cuello- **de ahora en adelante esta marca es tuya**- una sonrisa zorruna se formo en su carita.

**-pero si esta en ti, ¿significa que tu eres mío?-** formo una sonrisa petulante, de esas que su oni-san mostraba cuando estaba seguro de algo.

**-…-** El rubito se cruzo de brazos a modo de estar pensando- **si Sasuke, esta marca es muestra de que soy tuyo-**

**-entonces ese sello lo confirma para siempre **

Ambos entrecruzaron sus dedos meñiques a modo de promesa mientras sonreirán sinceramente.

Después de muchos años Sasuke y Naruto pudieron ser felices, ambos pudieron seguir juntos y el destino volvió a unirlos en un lugar lejano a todas las guerras y sufrimientos, aunque ahora no sepan.

Fin

* * *

Este oneshot está dedicado a dos personas en especial. Las razones son distintas pero quiero que sepan que lo hice pensando en ustedes one-san y one-chan.

Para mi One-san **Analili** por ser mi beta en Crónicas de una familia rota y Crónicas de una infancia. Gracias a ella he podido llevar este maravilloso fiction adelante y si no fuese por ella además mi cerebro hubiese colapsado. Gracias One-san por las ideas y por ser mi beta, te quiero mucho one-san! =D

Y para mi one-chan **jinjuriki del Jubi.** Lamento las demoras en mis fics y espero que te haya gustado esta pequeñez que hice, te quiero mucho one-chan!

Bueno sin más nada que decir me despido y a quienes me dejen **reviews** los responderé en Crónicas de una infancia en fanfiction y a las de Amor yaoi ya saben dónde buscar =D

Cuídense

hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
